megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fiend
The Fiend (魔人, Majin, lit Demon People) is a race of demons, often powerful in major attributes. With a few exceptions, the Fiends are dominantly portrayed as clothed skeletons due to the fact that they are often the incarnations of death or evil in various form, and even then, most of the exceptions tend to be closely associated with death and disaster of sorts. In some games like Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner and Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, some bosses of the Fiend race are demon-related humans, like Sid Davis and Dante. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne '' (Maniax edition only) *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *´´Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Devil Survivor'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Fiends appear here as random encounters, though the odds of finding them are slim. In case they are successfully defeated, they have an equally slim chance of dropping the most powerful weapons of each path: the Reaper's Bell from Daisoujou, the Stradivarius from David and the Angel's Trumpet from the Pale Rider. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... In ''Shin Megami Tensei: if..., they're easier to encounter and defeat, yet are still challenging for newcomers of the series. ''Shin Megami Tensei If... Hazama´s Chapter'' The Fiends have the same role of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, but they can only be found in the entrance of the temple that links the school to Makai. Their battle is opotional, the player can choose to fight them or not, but they won´t let you pass if you have the same or higher level than theirs. Also it was the first time the Fiends were NEUTRAL-NEUTRAL aligned. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' The Demi-Fiend starts out with the clan title of "Fiend" (which will change depends on the skills learned). However, aside from this, the Fiend clan demons are not available to the original Japanese release of the game and the full clan was added to the Maniax and subsequent versions. Since the foreign localizations are based on the Maniax version, demons of this clan also makes their appearances. They serve as semi-optional bosses rather than encountered randomly with extremely low odds as in the previous installments. As part of the blond boy's machinations, the Demi-Fiend is given a special Candelabra, part of a set required to illuminate the darkness of the Labyrinth of Amala, and is informed other demons, the Fiends, have stolen the other pieces of the set and separated them. By killing the Fiends and collecting the Candelabra, the Labyrinth's deepest corridors and the highest powers are made available. This unlocks the sixth, "True Demon" ending. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' The Fiends appear as powerful resident demons of each of the Schwarzwelt Sectors from Sector Carina onwards, with Matador appearing in Sector Carina, White Rider in Sector Delphinus, Red Rider in Sector Eridanus, Black Rider in Sector Fornax, Pale Rider in Sector Grus and Trumpeter in Sector Horologium. Three Fiends, David, Alice and Mother Harlot are fought in special EX Missions: David in Sector Bootes after the assault on Mithra, Alice in Sector Fornax, and Mother Harlot in Sector Eridanus after defeating both Kazfiel and Aniel by themselves and in tandem, with a Law alignment.﻿ ''Devil Survivor/Overclocked'' The Fiend race is a race exclusive only to certain bosses in this game (with the exception of one playable demon). Every member of this race has their Racial Skill known as "Fiend", which prevents them from moving but allows them to attack enemy teams from up to 3 squares away. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Fiends have the Uncanny Form Racial Skill, which allows their entire team to move and act a second time, albeit at the cost of over half the Fiend's MP. However, this cannot be used twice in succession within the same turn. Stronger Fiends have this skill changed to Unearthly Form, which reduces the MP % consumption. Fiends are also notable in that all members of the race are Unique demons, have to be unlocked for fusion, and that each one has their unique fusion recipe. Most Fiends, however, have low MP. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Fiend Order is a classification of demon. Several fiends appear as bosses during the story and one has a chance to face off against the Riders during a New Moon. They can also be fought as optional bosses in the Case Filles inside the Catholic Church. Fiends have no skills that can be used on the field. They are special fusion demons like the Evil Order and using gemstones aids in the chance of getting stronger Fiends. One must fuse them on a multiple of 7 to have a chance of getting one. List of Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... Hazama's Chapter'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery 1545431-14.jpg|Red and Black Riders, Mother Harlot and Hell Biker 1545432-15.jpg|Trumpeter, Daisojou, Matador Pale and White Riders 1545434-17.jpg|Dante, from Nocturne Trivia *The Fiend race has the highest quantity of non-mythological demons, with Ghost Q, Alice, David, Matador, Daisoujou and Hell Biker. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Fiend Race Category:Magica Species Category:Human Species Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons